<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taijiya-Hime by Ophelia_Fallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820135">Taijiya-Hime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Fallen/pseuds/Ophelia_Fallen'>Ophelia_Fallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Not revealing who tho, Pre-Canon, revenge story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Fallen/pseuds/Ophelia_Fallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a Taijiya, the daughter of a great Daimyo, who never sought to have anything more in her life than to be content. </p><p>That is, until one day a ronin from a fallen rival clan breaks into the castle she was living in to reclaim his birthright and extract revenge against the Daimyo. </p><p>Motivated by her burning desire to see him dead, she begins her journey in earnest to track down the unidentified mercenary. However, she soon learns that there was much more to a bitter ancient rivalry than she previously thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a very lengthy chapter. I promise the others won't be this long!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm spring breeze danced through the active marketplace, where Taijiya from all over gathered once a month to trade and sell supplies. </p><p>	There was a lone taijiya sitting in the back of her wagon with a disappointed expression as people walked past her stand without as much as a single glance. She twirled her dark chestnut hair with a finger to distract herself from the boredom. ‘I can’t believe that not a single soul is interested in man’s best invention. What Taijiya wouldn’t want a more effective weapon to take out multiple Yokai at once?’ She rested her cheek against the palm of her hand and continued to watch the market goers wall away. Had it been summer, she would have packed her things and returned home due to the heat being too unable to endure. </p><p>	Luckily, the warm weather was perfect for testing her patience. Her black and lavender accented taijiya-fuku attracted all sorts of unwanted heat, making it almost unbearable for her to not loosen the collar to allow for some ventilation.  However, despite her patience she found herself slowly dozing off. She was asleep by the time two ronin had shown up, with vested interested.</p><p>	Even her mare’s patience was being tested, as she pawed at the ground and swung her head with a soft nicker. The mare only stopped fidgeting once she caught sight of the two men and stared with presumed concern.</p><p>	“Well, what do you know? They do sell gunpowder in this marketplace after all. It would appear as though our trip wasn’t in vain after all, right big brother?” One said with his arms crossed. </p><p>	“Hoy.” The younger man said, poking at the Taijiya. “Wakey-wakey. I’m talking to you.”</p><p>	She sprung up from her sleep and bowed her head multiple times. “Ahh, sorry! Are you interested in any of the o-zutsu, tanegashima or a genuine arquebus model? Or perhaps are you here because you’ve heard of my famous gunpowder.” The tan man standing before her appeared to be around her age. His azure eyes stared at her with presumed concern. He kept his obsidian hair tied a braid.</p><p>	He crossed his arms and arched his brow. “I don’t even know your name. We just came here because we heard the Taijiya sometimes sell off firearms.” </p><p>	The blunt, down to earth tone left the girl devastated. ‘Am I truly irrelevant?’ </p><p>The other man spoke up after readjusting his cyan bandana. “Don’t be rude.” He turned his gaze towards the girl. “You’re Sakuya Honotori, aren’t you? I’m humbled to be in your presence. This is dragon gunpowder, isn’t it?”</p><p>Her heart fluttered upon hearing the older man’s voice. ‘He’s dreamy!’</p><p>	“Indeed, it is!” Her devastation was averted by his words. “Would you like me to demonstrate how it works?” She hopped onto her feet and rummaged through her wagon of goods, before she pulled a tiny packet tied by thin rope.</p><p>	“You see that bush over there?” She asked, pointing at the bush on the side of the road. “Weaker Yokai sometimes like to hide in there to snag unsuspecting victims. With the powder within this neat little bag, I’ll be able to draw them out of hiding.”</p><p>	She set the bag down and then pulled out one of the Teppo-guns sitting in her wagon. “But before I can do that, I’ll need to load this with gunpowder. You seem like the kind of guy who knows how it is.” She said to both men with a gentle smile. </p><p>	From the wagon she pulled out an even smaller bag, a small packet of cartridge and used it to load her gun before lighting the tip of the slow burning rope attached to the firearm. Then, she undid the bag containing the irritant and tossed into the bush.</p><p>	Within seconds, there was a worm like Yokai that flung itself into the air. After taking aim, Sakuya pulled the trigger. Along with the deafening gunshot, there was the lingering cloud of smoke for a few seconds as the market fell into dead silence. The Yokai collapsed onto the dirt road, screeching as it was engulfed in flames. Sakuya ran up to it, kicking dirt only when it stopped moving after confirming its death.</p><p>	The older man’s eyes lit up upon seeing the destruction. “So, the burning residue sticks on to the Yokai long after being fired?”</p><p>	“Yes. That’s what happens when you make gunpowder from a dried out lake dragon’s corpse.” Sakuya said with pride. It had taken her well over a month to dry out the section of the corpse she could snag from a lakeshore. The painstaking procedure had to be done as far away from any civilization; the offensive odor from the corpse would surely rile up any local. </p><p>	Evidentially, it was well worth the effort once she was able to crush segments of the corpse into a thin, powdery substance that she could then convert into gunpowder. </p><p>	“I’ll take one barrel and a tanegashima, if you will it.” The man said, handing her a heavy bag. She looked inside to inspect the coins and nodded. </p><p>	‘The day I have been dreaming of for years has finally arrived. I can finally say that the heavens have blessed me with this man’s presence before me.’</p><p>	“It was a pleasure doing business with you two. I hope to see you again.” She waved her hand and then went to count her earnings. ‘Can’t wait to show mother how much I made today. This is way more than I would’ve ever made arranging flowers or serving tea to a bunch of snobs.’ A huge smirk crossed her face. ‘And father said it was impossible. I can’t wait to prove him wrong.’</p><p>	She took one more look at the blue eyed man and tilted her head. ‘Have I met him before? He seems oddly familiar.’ She put the bag of earnings down. ‘Most likely not.’</p><p>	Her mind drifted to a distant past, with vague memories where she played in an alley of blossoming trees with a boy around her age. She didn’t remember anything about him, except that he was the son of a rivalling warlord who only saw her as a potential friend. </p><p>	But one day, they simply stopped playing. ‘What was his name again?’ It had been a long time since she had seen him, much less put effort into recreating the pleasant memories in her dreams. </p><p>	For the next while, she was occupied with the odd sale here and there. As it turns out, displaying its effectiveness had done wonders to attract potential customers. Regardless, it was enough to give her a satisfied smile for the rest of the morning as her earnings increased. ‘And father said it was worthless to try to sell these things.’ </p><p>	Once things had slowed down, a tiny girl hopped towards Sakuya’s wagon while holding a tan colored nekomata. It took a moment before she realized it was her young cousin, who was at least eleven years her junior. </p><p>	“Why hell there, Sango.”</p><p>	The nekomata jumped onto Sakuya’s lap and rubbed against her while purring. “Kirara came too! She misses you, why don’t you come back to the village with us?” Sango said as her father was running to catch up with her. </p><p>	“Because I have duties to tend to at the castle. If I don’t, then there could be dire consequences.” Sakuya sighed, upon realizing that she was in fact slacking off to sell firearms instead. She was fortunate that she had six older brothers to keep her father occupied, otherwise the rules would’ve likely been enforced by her father in earnest. He did, however, force her to spend six years living with her uncle in the taijiya village, which allowed her the privilege to witness Sango’s early years.</p><p>	Kirara jumped off Sakuya’s lap and rejoined Sango. “It’s unfair. You’re way better as a taijiya like daddy, instead of being a princess.” Sango frowned as she spoke. </p><p>	“Sango, you shouldn’t run off so suddenly.” Her father said, panting as he stopped in front of the wagon. “What if someone suspicious takes off with you and I don’t notice?”</p><p>	“I’m sorry!”</p><p>	He shot Sakuya a pleasant smile as Sango quieted down. “Sakuya, it’s been almost six months since you left the village. I admit that things haven’t quite been the same without hearing you reassemble your guns every morning.” </p><p>	“Uncle Keiichi! You have no idea how much I miss the simpler life back there. I’ve just about had it with snotty nobles asking me when I’m getting married, and of mind numbing meetings. Among other things I have to deal with.” Sakuya rested her hand against her cheek. “I wish I could just wander the countryside for the rest of my life, you know?”</p><p>	Keiichi closed his eyes for an instant, and then asked, “how has your mother been?”</p><p>	“She’s been living lavishly, as per usual. I’m sure she secretly misses life in the village from time to time, though.”</p><p>	Keiichi shook his head. “Somehow, I doubt that.  She always held herself up in a regal fashion, despite not having a drop of noble blood within her. I suspect that is the only reason she was able to capture the attention of a young warlord so easily.”</p><p>	“She’s still like that.”</p><p>	Keiichi laughed. “I’m glad to hear that she hasn’t changed one bit.” He turned to Sango.<br/>
“We have to go pick up some supplies. Good luck with your endeavour, I hope the path to success will be paved before you. Come along Sango, or we won’t get home in time for dinner.”</p><p>	She watched the two of them go before packing her things and grooming her black mare. Once she had put the tack back on, she closed the back of her wagon and left the market. </p><p>	The mare started off with an energetic trot out of the market, holding her head high as she was finally able to blow off pent up energy. By the time they reached the shaded forest, the mare slowed into a steady walk while Sakuya allowed her mind to drift. Choirs of birds and cicadas distracted her from the seeping fatigue catching up with her. </p><p>	There was a field of violet bellflowers she passed through after exiting the dense forest, which filled her with overwhelming nostalgia. ‘Ah, this was where I used to meet up with that boy… has it already been eight years since I had seen him?’ no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t even recall what the boy looked like… except for azure eyes. </p><p>	She remembered that they established a routine of meeting here once a week, after sneaking away from their families to go play whatever silly games they could with children from nearby villages. </p><p>	‘Why did he stop returning?’ Was among one of the many questions she gave up hope on trying to find an answer to. She accepted that he must have been scolded by his parents for his insolence.  Her heart sank for her younger self, who walked home with shame that night. </p><p>				*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>	Sunset dyed the skies orange and gold by the time Sakuya returned to the imposing castle she called her home. The stone walls, with archers standing at every corner, shielded the courtyard from the harshest of summer afternoons. Each guard tower was armed with two o-zutsus alongside the archers within. </p><p>	It was thanks to the defensive measures around the castle that no invasion has ever succeeded in Sakuya’s lifetime, or her father’s for that matter. She always had to patiently wait for the guards to allow her to pass through every time she’d return from the market, an inconvenience she was willing to endure for security. </p><p>	After emptying the contents of the wagon and putting the mare away, Sakuya waltzed into the castle with a big grin on her face. She carried her earnings and tanegashima with her.  </p><p>	She had been greeted by her father, clad in crimson and armor over a black hakama and kosode. The only thing she could see of his face were his dark eyes, with the rest of it being covered by his menpo mask; a fact she became used to upon learning that his face had been horribly burned during the last campaign he participated in.</p><p>	“What is that you have in your hand?” He asked.</p><p>	“Cold, hard, cash.” She held up the bag with a toothy grin. “Now, tell me again how I would never be able to sell gunpowder made from a dragon’s corpse.”</p><p>	 He arched his brow. “Clever girl. I concede my position. You were right, it is possible to make a profit off this stuff.” </p><p>	“Told ya.” She handed half the contents within the bag to him. “As per our agreement, here are some of my earnings.” </p><p>	His eyes widened at the vast amount of wealth she carried with her. “You should keep this in case you get married to a poorer warlord.”</p><p>	“Who says I’m getting married? You said yourself that I’m too free spirited for something like that.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, I’d much rather continue running this firearms business if I can help it.”</p><p>	“So long as it makes you happy, then I support it.” </p><p>	She shrugged. “Good to know.” She moved down the corridor, barely noticing the colorful kakemonos as she was accustomed to their presence. None of her brothers bothered acknowledging her as she passed them. </p><p>	Akio, Enmei, Haruto, Ichiro, Izumi, and Kazue. To her, they were simply names of men she shared a father with and nothing more. Not only were they from a different mother, but the youngest of them, Kazue, was six years her senior and would have nothing in common with her. She sometimes wondered what they thought of her running off and being a merchant from time to time. </p><p>	She then passed by her stoic normally mother, whose face was drained of colour. “What’s wrong?” she asked.</p><p>	“Oh, it’s nothing that your father cannot resolve. Don’t worry about it.” Anytime her mother said those words, there was always something to worry about. Yet, she chose not to continue the conversation as she watched the woman rush past her.  </p><p>	She walked into the armoury in silence. Weapons were on display from wall to wall; many of which hadn’t been touched in years due to a lack of conflict. It had been seven years since her father had ever gone into combat of any sort, and it was a battle that left him crippled. She remembered how he was once able to keep up with her little races and became shocked when he just started limping after returning home. </p><p>	At the end of the armoury, there sat a monstrous zanbato covered by a crimson cloth as it sat there collecting dust. To polish it was a four person job, hence it was just left as is. It served as proof of her father’s latest victory, even if it took several strongmen to carry it into the castle and put it on display. Why even possess a weapon you cannot use? There was a small part of her that resented its presence; a waste of space as far as she was concerned. </p><p>	Yet, she wasn’t about to question how sentimental it was to her father. </p><p>	She stored the guns away, barely taking notice when the door slid open. Shigeru walked in. “Found you.”</p><p>	“Where else would I be?” </p><p>	He chuckled. “I figured you could be anywhere within the castle walls. Otherwise, I’d have sent scouts after you.”</p><p>	“You’re dramatic.” She turned around to face him. “Well, now that we are here would you mind if I ask you why you possess that zanbato in the first place? I was just thinking about how no one can lift it, and it doesn’t seem to be of any use to us.”</p><p>	He approached the zanbato. “It’s called ‘Banryu’, my dear. It was once in the hands of the most fearsome Daimyo I had ever faced in battle. He was a ruthless tyrant, who showed no mercy to anyone standing in his path… not even his own lovers would have been immune to his wrath should they ever turn against him. He and his army would ravage entire territories until no farmlands could prosper for an entire generation; and it didn’t take much to provoke his wrath.”</p><p>	He ran his hand along the edge of the clothed blade. “If he wasn’t content with cutting down enemies, then he’d crush him to death with his equally monstrous horse.”</p><p>	“What was his name?”</p><p>	“Tsukahara no Ryuzaki. I was only able to defeat him by impaling his face with my naginata, just when we were both low on forces to continue the four day battle.”</p><p>	“It sounds like a gruelling battle. I’m glad that the terrible tyrant has been put to rest once and for all.” </p><p>	He nodded in agreement. “Yes. Should he have any surviving offspring, they likely won’t pose any threat to us as the clan has been disbanded. There is nowhere for them to turn for support.” </p><p>	“I can see why you treasure this heap of iron.” She crossed her arms. “Ryuzaki must have possessed incredible strength if he could lift this single handed.”</p><p>	“Only a member of the Ryuzaki clan can lift Banryu, thanks to their ancestral ties to the great azure dragon. It still blows my mind that were even able to get it from the battlefield.” He scratched his head as he explained. “Alas, I hope that someday you will have a feat this grand to be proud of. It would be fitting for you to excel beyond my capabilities.” </p><p>	“I don’t think that is attainable for me. I’d much rather live quietly and be a merchant.” She replied meekly.</p><p>	“Suit yourself.” He left without saying another word to her. </p><p>	With nightfall’s arrival she returned to her quarters. She put on a freshly cleaned juban and took the ribbon out of her hair. </p><p>	A soft meow from the other side of the door prompted Sakuya to open the door. She looked down and gazed at the two tailed tan and black cat standing there with pleading eyes. “There you are, Kuroro! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Kuroro dashed in just as Sakuya slid the door shut. “Has it been a good day for you as well? Let’s hope that tomorrow will be even better. Maybe I’ll be able to make more sales.” </p><p>	She laid down on the futon and stroked Kuroro’s soft fur, relishing in the cat’s purrs. ‘I hope tomorrow will be a better day.’ With a deep sigh, she pulled the sheet over her body. ‘It’ll be nice to be able to make enough money to live as a fulltime merchant, without father’s help. Maybe I’ll even be able to open a shop of sorts at this rate.’</p><p>	Kuroro snuggled up next to her as her eyes became heavier by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>					*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>	Sakuya’s pleasant dreams were interrupted by Kuroro’s growls as she made her way towards the sliding door. “What’s wrong?” she threw the sheet off. Gunfire had answered her question. Echoing screams from the courtyard were more than enough to awaken an unknown fear. </p><p>	She peered out the window, where one samurai was writhing on the ground and clenching the lump where his leg once was before it was blown off by, presumably, a tanegashima. The severed leg was set ablaze in the distance.</p><p>	There was a high pitched scream from the hallway, prompting her to bolt out of her quarters to see her frantic mother running towards her.  “Mother! What’s going on?” another gunshot echoed through the castle. </p><p>	She placed her trembling hands on Sakuya’s shoulders. “Someone has broken into the castle!” </p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	Before she had a chance to say anything further, a wounded guard approached them. Even with the moon as her only source of light, she could see the bloody path behind the guard. A pool of blood formed once the guard stopped.  “The intruder is heading towards the armoury!” He collapsed from the gaping wound in his chest.</p><p>	Other guards passed the two women. “Seize him on sight!” her mother shouted. </p><p>	“I’m going to grab my gun and deal with the assailant.” Sakuya dashed down the hallways, uninterested in listening to her mother’s protests. She was soon followed by Kuroro, who surrounded herself in mystical flames and changed form. She could feel the thud of Kuroro’s paws once she finished transforming into a horse sized nekomata. </p><p>	Her worries heightened as she heard doors being broken down.</p><p>	She and Kuroro were then stopped by her father standing at the end of the hallway. “Stay out of this, Sakuya; this is beyond anything you’re capable of. I don’t want to see you get hurt on the castle’s behalf.”</p><p>	“But I want my tanegashima so I can shoot the intruder.” </p><p>	“Go back to your quarters, now!” he shouted. “Kuroro, let’s go.”</p><p>	She stood there and watched her father take off with Kuroro into the inky darkness ahead. Stubbornness had proven to be more potent than her desire to remain compliant, and so she quietly followed him into the armoury by remaining a mere few feet away from him. </p><p>	The full moon made the armoury easy to navigate through, as Sakuya quickly found out. Her father stood in the armoury with Kuroro, staring down a man across the room. The man had been standing beside Banryu, with his hand hovering above the grip. His face had been concealed by the long hooded cloak he was wearing.</p><p>	“Who goes there?” her father said with his naginata drawn. </p><p>	The mysterious man grabbed the grip of Banryu. “I’ve come to take back what’s rightfully mine, old man.  Now then.” To Sakuya’s horror, the man lifted Banryu from its stand with ease. “I don’t understand why anyone who isn’t a Ryuzaki would want this; none of you would ever be able to use it in battle.” </p><p>	Sakuya could see her father’s eyes widen as he shuddered. “It doesn’t make any sense. I thought I ordered for all Tsukahara’s sons to be executed along with him so that they cannot grow up with vengeance in their hearts. On top of that, the castle was burned down, how did you escape?”</p><p>	“One of your own troops had enough of a heart to help me escape, right after you had my mother executed for the simple crime of whom she was married to. I was right there when she pleaded for her life to be spared, remember?” he unsheathed Banryu and pointed it in the daimyo’s direction. “Before I cut you down, mind telling me what the motivation behind the betrayal was? The Ryuzaki clan was loyal to the Honotori ever since the ancient treaty… what made you break it?”</p><p>	Her father looked away and then shook his head. “Tch. You wouldn’t be able to swing that thing down here, the passage is far too narrow. Why don’t we settle this outside, in the courtyard?” </p><p>	“Challenge accepted.”</p><p>	No longer caring if she would get into trouble, Sakuya stepped into the light. “Father, you can’t fight with that old injury of yours.”</p><p>	He said nothing. </p><p>	“If I win, I get to keep Banryu and I’ll have your life as well.” The intruder said, walking past the two of them without a single glance.</p><p>	“And if I win, I’ll finish what I started and ensure that the Ryuzaki clan dies with you.” Once the intruder had left for the courtyard, her father then started heading outside as well. As soon as they reached the front entrance, he turned towards Sakuya with a resigning sigh.</p><p>	She tried to follow, until Kazue grabbed her wrist. “Father said not to interfere.” She yanked her hand out of his iron grip and moved past him. The rain poured onto the courtyard as the two men faced off each other, waiting for the other to make their first move. </p><p>	While her faith was low, she prayed that her father would somehow prevail. She kept an iron grip against a wooden railing, watching with fearful anticipation as she tried to brace herself for the worst to happen. </p><p>	Judging from Kazue’s expression, she could tell that his faith was especially low. Yet, there was no defying their father’s wishes. </p><p>	The battle had started as quickly as it ended; with her father being instantly impaled by Banryu and pinned onto the ground by the intruder. Her brothers had stood there, watching helplessly as their father collapsed onto the ground within an instant. </p><p>	She shook his warm corpse as rain and blood soaked through her juban. “Hang in there, I’ll get you help.” </p><p>	“He’s as good as dead at this point, so don’t expect a response out of him.” </p><p>	She clenched onto her father’s clothes and glared at the intruder, overwhelmed by grief and spite. “I’ll kill you!” she cried out, allowing the tears to flow. “I’ll make ensure that you’ll be begging me to end your life once I’m through with you.” </p><p>	The intruder only looked back at her once before leaving the premises without any further acknowledgement of her existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is this-- two chapters in a row?</p><p>Don't get used to this. My updates won't be this frequent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renkotsu watched the sunrise from the comfort of a worn down minka, contemplating how the rest of the day would play out as he put his bandana on. He grimaced. It had been well over twelve hours since Bankotsu left for castle Honotori and had yet to return despite its short distance from where they stood.</p><p>	Did something happen? He stepped foot into the humid soaked grass and shivered. ‘I should have been firmer with my concerns. We’ve lost too many of our own men already just from the last campaign… the last thing we need is to lose him as well.’ He was convinced that getting the heirloom was an act of desperation on Bankotsu’s part; had they not suffered the heavily casualties, perhaps there wouldn’t have been the extra push to reclaim his birthright.</p><p>	He was soon joined by a boy no older than ten, who hopped out from another minka, armed with a yumi and an enthusiastic smile. “Had big brother returned yet?”</p><p>	Renkotsu shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Kyou. Why don’t you go practice your target shooting in the meantime? I’ll give you a shoutout once he returns.” He crossed his arms. “I’m sure he’d much rather you be sharpening your skills than to stand here with me.”</p><p>	The boy sighed heavily. “Will I ever get to join you guys in battle? I’m tired of just targeting abandoned homes and trees, I want to put my skills to the test!”</p><p>	“Ask big brother when he returns.”</p><p>	Kyou stomped his foot in frustration. “I already did, and he said ‘no’. Then he said I’m too little to be riding into battle with you guys. I’m tired of being useless.”</p><p>	“There’s your answer. Besides, you’re helpful to us even if you cannot fight alongside us for now. Who else has the patience for fishing or the time for hunting? It’s always nice to return to a decent meal, you know.” Seeing that his assurance did nothing to ease the boy’s frustrations Renkotsu continued, “in the meantime, just keep training so that once you are a little older, you’ll be skilled enough to join us. I know that if you were to die on our watch, there aren’t any words to describe how devastated we’d be. I don’t know if I could live with myself to allow someone as young as you are to die under mine or big brother’s command.”</p><p>	Kyou’s frown faded away. “May I go riding by myself? I want to practice shooting from horseback.”</p><p>	“Sure. Just don’t go too far, alright?”</p><p>	Moments later, Kyou reappeared in the grassy field ahead on a bay mare and was under Renkotsu’s watchful eye from a distance. If there was anything Kyou was good for, despite his small stature and age, it was for keeping the morale high. There was only Renkotsu, Bankotsu and Jakotsu left at this point to carry out smaller skirmishes. Meanwhile, Ginkotsu had been recovering inside the minka after having an arm blown off by an enemy’s o-zutsu. </p><p>	It was a priority more than ever to recruit more men into their small army, otherwise there was no end to how difficult their lives could become. Renkotsu had just spent well over half of his earnings just to replace his old tanegashima and hoped that the dragon gunpowder would be of immense help during assisted sieges. 	</p><p>	Renkotsu’s heart jumped once Kyou disappeared into the vast prairie ahead of him. Before he had a chance to search for the boy, he was joined by a man in a pale lavender yukata that was in the middle of combing his jet black hair.</p><p>	“I’m afraid Ginkotsu isn’t doing much better than he was yesterday, he feels almost as warm as a rock on a midsummer day. </p><p>	Bankotsu waved as he appeared on the horizon. “I’m back.” He shouted with a wide grin. </p><p>	As if by magic, Kyou reappeared on horse back and had his horse trot towards Bankotsu. “You got Banryu back?” he hopped off his horse to get a closer look at the glorious zanbato. </p><p>	“Sure did. I told you I’d return with it.” Bankotsu lowered it just enough that Kyou could look over every detail, and then lifted it back up to rest it against his shoulder. Kyou then rode off.</p><p>	Renkotsu finally spoke up. “So now that you got Banryu, where shall we go next?”</p><p>	Bankotsu pointed towards the north. “I caught wind of multiple skirmishes breaking out up in the north, which means there’s plenty of work for us there.”</p><p>	Jakotsu’s eyes widened. “What about Ginkotsu? He’s starting to develop a fever.”</p><p>	Bankotsu paused, and then shouted, “hey Kyou!” on command, the boy rode towards the trio. “We’re going to be away for a while, why don’t you take care of Ginkotsu in the meantime? You don’t have do anything except keep him alive.”</p><p>	Kyou blinked. “Would you like me to find him a doctor or something?”</p><p>	“Only if his condition worsens by tomorrow.” Bankotsu handed over a small bag to Kyou. “That should hold you two over until we return.” </p><p>				*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Sakuya rested her hand on her chin as her horse walked down the dirt path. The grey skies above left her feeling anxious; if there was one thing she hated, it was whenever there was a massive rainfall. Mud had often clogged the wheels during and after the rain would let up, which slowed down her progress considerably. Luckily, her blue and white kosode underneath her green mo-bakama had kept the unbearable humidity at bay for her. </p><p>	‘It’s been three weeks since I’ve been on the road, and the only thing I’ve been able to do is sell off valuables and some gunpowder to whichever warlord needs them. I’m not making any progress so far in finding Ryuzaki. Considering I didn’t get a good look at his face, the only thing I must go by is searching for a man carrying Banryu… but would he be dumb enough to carry it in a public place such as a market or ryokan? I would hope so, but it’s best not to underestimate my enemy.’</p><p>	She almost considered returning to the castle, to face her mother and brothers with shame for she couldn’t find the last Ryuzaki. Her father would remain unavenged and she would never live down the shame of it all. It wasn’t until she’d remembered her promise to her father’s killer that she would be motivated enough to continue forward. </p><p>	Two drops of rain pelted against her face. ‘Damn it, I need to find a ryokan or a village soon… otherwise we’re going to get caught in the rain.’ Kuroro started meowing. “It’s alright Kuroro, we’ll find shelter soon enough. Stay on my lap so I can shield you from the rain as best as I can.” She took off her pink furoshiki and waited until Kuroro was on her lap to put it over the cat. </p><p>	“He-yah!” she whipped the mare, prompting the horse to pick up a trot through the countryside as the rain picked up. After what seemed like an eternity of trudging through the rain, she finally was able to find a village. </p><p>	She stopped at the nearest minka she could find, and immediately hopped off her cart. She knocked against the railing until a young couple answered. “Hello traveller, can we help you?”</p><p> “Excuse me, do you mind if I stay here until the rain ceases?” she asked with pleading eyes.</p><p>The husband smiled. “Why of course you can. Just put your horse over in that shelter, then we can let you stay until the storm calms down.” With that, she untacked her horse and placed it into the boxed stall next to a lone bay mare who immediately pinned her ears. </p><p>After leaving her horse in there, with some leftover vegetables from her last meal, Sakuya went inside the minka with the couple. Kuroro followed her inside and shook herself dry. “So, where are you headed to?” The wife asked as she kindled the controlled fire within the minka.</p><p>	“I’m looking for someone.” She paused. “Have you by any chance seen a man with a huge zanbato? He’s most likely around my age.”</p><p>	The couple shook their heads in unison. “Unfortunately, no.” The husband replied. “Any reason you’re looking for him? If we see him, we can pass on a message to him.”</p><p>	She reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll. Then she found her ink and brush. “I’d like you to pass this letter to him.” She said as she wrote the letter before putting her things back into her bag. She handed the scroll over to the couple once the ink dried and it was safe to roll up.</p><p>	“Alright, will do.” The wife said. </p><p>	Suddenly, there was a loud screech coming from outside. “The horses!” Sakuya rushed outside with Kuroro and dashed towards the stables where both were being kept. </p><p>	The husband followed Sakuya and was met with the same horrifying sight in the stables; two horse heads whose spinal cords were the only thing that remained. “That damned Yokai has struck again. It’s been exclusively targeting horses for a long time now.” He said, slamming his fist against the door’s railing. </p><p>	After overcoming the initial shock of what she had seen, she asked, “what does it look like?”</p><p>	“The monster is a flying white serpent covered in crystals, or so I’ve heard. Be careful.”</p><p>The next couple of days had become nothing but agony for Sakuya as she had been stuck pulling the cart herself. She grumbled many curses to the heavens each time she encountered a hill. Kuroro on the other hand was relaxing on the cart, watching her owner in fascination from time to time. “Hey Kuroro, why don’t you transform and pull this cart for me? At least until we make it to the next village?”</p><p>In response, Kuroro stretched and yawned before falling asleep much to Sakuya’s annoyance.</p><p>	“Tch, fine. Have it your way.” She sighed heavily. “I miss Chi-Chi already; she was the sweetest horse I owned back at the castle. Why did she have to be taken from me as well?” </p><p>	By the next day, she had been far too exhausted to continue pulling the cart. Every movement from her arms brought nothing but searing pain in her shoulders, and every step felt like walking on a thousand knives. She had no choice except to lay down on the wagon and stare at the drifting clouds.</p><p>	Kuroro peered down at her, twitching her ears before sniffing.</p><p>	“I can’t keep going like this, or I’ll end up dead in no time.” She muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. A soft wind danced past her under the warm sunlight. Only the whinny of a horse was enough to awaken her from her deep slumber.</p><p>	She sat up and looked around, her eyes widening at the sight of a silver horse approaching the wagon. He trotted towards her with his ears perked towards her. ‘Oh, that’s a pretty horse. I wonder if I can catch him.’ To her fortune, once he stopped, he was panting. He lowered his head as he circled the wagon, snorting every now and then. </p><p>	The horse started sniffing every corner of the wagon, pawing at the ground occasionally as he did. ‘Now’s my chance.’ She grabbed the spare rope she had in her wagon and made it into a lasso. She tossed the rope, only for the loop to miss the horse entirely thanks to it side stepping.</p><p>	‘Shit!’</p><p>	The horse then shook his head, as if in disapproval. “Hm, this wagon is in terrible shape. Why would you subject yourself to pulling such a miserable looking hunk of wood like that?” he spoke somehow, without even moving his lips.</p><p>	She nearly fell off her wagon upon hearing the voice. “You just spoke to me, didn’t you mister horse?” she asked, only to ensure that the summer heat hadn’t rotted her sanity away.</p><p>	The horse nodded. “Why yes, I did, merely to tell you that you need a new wagon. You may refer to me as Raiden, by the way.”</p><p>	She frowned. “I won’t be able to do that until I find a market which sells one. So, unless you plan on pulling the cart for me then bug off; I have no time to argue with talking livestock.” She hopped off the wagon and rubbed her shoulders. “The longer I stay here, the more broke I will be in the future.” </p><p>	Raiden flickered his ears while watching her pull the cart by herself. </p><p>	“Go away you dumb horse!” She shouted. </p><p>	The skies above her suddenly darkened, and a bolt of lightening struck down the earth before her. Had it not been for the wagon standing behind her, she would have been blown off her feet. Raiden reared and tried to bolt but had been suddenly grabbed by a glowing rope wrapped around his neck.</p><p>	On the other end of the rope was a beautiful silver haired woman dressed in a bright pink yukata. “I have found you at last, Raiden after two hundred years of relentless pursuing. What makes you think that you can avoid the consequences of inciting my wrath?” the woman said as she tightened her grip. </p><p>	Raiden thrashed and reared up multiple times. “How many times do I need to tell you that I’m not interested in marrying you? I’m a free man.” He fell backwards, got up again and kicked out as he tried in vain to free himself.</p><p>	Sakuya moved away from her sturdy wagon and stared at the woman with confusion. “Why would you want to marry a talking horse?”</p><p>	The woman scoffed. “He is the son of the greatest war mare, a fact which he seems to take for granted. Hanyou or not, I must have him for myself. Therefore, he is the only one worthy to marry I, Himari, the serpent of the skies.”</p><p>	She went from staring at Himari to looking over Raiden. “You’re a Hanyou?”</p><p>	“My father was a samurai back in the Kamakura era and my mother was a horse Yokai who could shape shift into a beautiful woman. She was also the mount for the Great Dog Lord, Toga and endured the toughest of battles.” Raiden said as he continued to pull against the woman’s grip. “Which is why this hideous woman here is trying to force me into marriage.”</p><p>	“But you’re a horse!” Sakuya then looked over to Himari. “You still haven’t told me why you would want to marry a horse?!”</p><p>	Himari finally loosened her grip to swoon over Raiden. “He actually has a human form… he becomes very handsome. Unfortunately, he refuses to show me his face.”</p><p>	Raiden stomped on the rope once he was able to pull it off himself. “Even if I wanted to, I would never give you the privilege of gazing upon me in my peak. You have always treated me horribly, which is unbecoming of one who is as terrible as you.” </p><p>	Seconds later, Himari’s pupils became slits. “So, that’s how it’s going to be? Then I’ll just kill you right here and now.” A harsh wind blew past her, and she became engulfed by a mini tornado. A giant white serpent covered in crystals broke out from the tornado. </p><p>	Raiden pinned his ears back and then took refuge behind Sakuya, despite being much taller than her. “You’re a taijiya, aren’t you? Why don’t you help me, before she kills me?” </p><p>	She crossed her arms and hopped on to her wagon. “Only if you agree to help me in return.” She said as she rummaged through her things, not stopping until she could find her tanegashima. “I don’t slay Yokai for free, you know.”</p><p>	Kuroro transformed and flew into the skies to strike the serpent’s face. </p><p>	“I’ll become your steed, just help me.” Raiden pleaded before another bolt of lightening struck the ground. </p><p>	“Deal.” She said as she lit up the slow burning rope on her tanegashima shortly after loading it with gunpowder. As she set up her gun, Raiden galloped towards the forest and hid beneath the trees. </p><p>	Distracted by Raiden, the serpent didn’t notice the taijiya taking aim. “Where did he go? Quit hiding from me you coward.”</p><p>	Sakuya took aim at the serpent’s face. “Three… two….” She whispered.</p><p>	The serpent finally took notice of her. “What are you doing, you foolish woman?” Sakuya refused to answer as the monster’s gaze was fixated on her. slow burning rope contacted the pan of the gun. </p><p>“One!” she pulled the trigger. After the deafening gunfire went off, smoke temporarily blocked her field of vision. Judging by the serpent’s screech, and then sudden disappearance, she assumed success. </p><p>	‘Where the heck did Himari go?’ she lowered her weapon and looked around, blinking as the skies cleared up.</p><p>	Raiden trotted towards Sakuya and nuzzled, nicking as he did. “Thank you taijiya, you’ve saved me from the clutches of that awful woman.” He rose his head and swung it. </p><p>	“So, are you going to pull my cart into the next market so that we can get a brand new one? I’ll let you choose the model which you feel suits you the most.”</p><p>	He pinned his ears back and investigated the skies above. “Can it wait until tomorrow?”</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	With the sun gone in the horizon, light engulfed the silver horse for a few seconds. Once the light faded away, the horse was replaced by a man with long obsidian hair and dressed in a simple juban. “I’m sorry, but every night I end up turning into a human. No matter how hard I try to fight it, I cannot control it.” He said while tilting his head. </p><p>	She nodded. “Then we shall rest every night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early one morning, Sakuya approached an inn master at the ryoden she spent the night in. “Hey, I know this question may seem out of place, but have you seen a man with a huge zanbato per chance?” Kuroro hopped onto her shoulder and remained perched there.</p><p>	“Any reason you’re looking for him?”</p><p>	“I have a score to settle with him.”</p><p>	The middle aged man scratched his head. “Ah, I see. Well, he was just here about a week ago. He said he was heading northeast for work of some sort, alongside his friends. To be honest with you, they seemed a bit… sketchy. I wouldn’t pick a fight with them.”</p><p>	“I’m pretty confident that I can fire my gun quicker than he can swing his blade.”</p><p>	“If you say so.”</p><p>	Sakuya sighed heavily as Raiden trotted towards her, lowering his head to allow her to harness him to the cart. Had it not been for her knowledge of him being a Hanyou, she would’ve assumed he was a very well trained horse with an excellent disposition.  “Where are we headed towards today?” He asked, flickering his ears forward while swishing his grey tail. </p><p>	She attached his tack to the arms of the wagon and smiled. “We’re heading northeast today.”</p><p>	He tilted his head and snorted. “Any particular reason?”</p><p>	“Ryuzaki headed up there last week.” She said as she climbed onto the wagon with Kuroro, giving Raiden the cue to start moving forward. </p><p>	“But he might not be there anymore.”</p><p>	“If he isn’t there, then I can always ask around that area. Someone has to have seen him at some point within the last seven days.” She leaned back. </p><p>	“About this Ryuzaki fellow… is he a friend of yours?”</p><p>	There was a long pause before she could work up the energy to answer him, as she recalled Ryuzaki mercilessly impaling her father with Banryu. “No. He’s the man who murdered my father and took off with Banryu. He needs to lose his head over this.” She gazed at two villagers; a young girl with her energetic father as they travelled down a dirt road. “I’ll never forgive him.”</p><p>	“Oh, I wish you the best of luck.” </p><p>	She frowned at him after picking up on the snarky tone in his voice. “You don’t sound very confident, Raiden.”</p><p>	He shook his head and continued onward. “To be honest, if the rumours about the Ryuzaki are true then I have good reason to be afraid for your safety.” His words did nothing to deter her, but rather it gave her good reason to keep pursuing her mission. </p><p>	Hours turned to days of seeing nothing but the roads ahead, with no zanbato in sight. By the third day she had started to lose hope of ever finding her father’s killer. Raiden’s occasional trot was the only thing of interest for the longest time, only stopped by his own fatigue amid the unforgiving heat of summer.</p><p>	She stroked Kuroro’s body while trapped in deep thought. ‘It’s been almost two months and I’ve got nothing to show for my efforts whatsoever. I’m sorry, father.’</p><p>	Kuroro’s ears twitched, and she hopped out of the cart, much to Sakuya’s surprise. “Wait!” the wagon stopped as she also hopped out and followed the nekomata down the dirt road. </p><p>	“Wait for me!” Raiden shouted as he followed them, with the wagon’s wheels squeaking as he pursued them. </p><p>			*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~</p><p>	“How long do you plan on staying here, big brother? We’ve been without work for almost two weeks now and we’re running short on funds to keep stopping at these places.” Jakotsu said as he sat down on the platform next to Bankotsu, displaying no interest in the barrel of sake next to them.</p><p>	Bankotsu on the other hand had been leaning against the barrel, staring bleakly landscape ahead. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>	Jakotsu’s eyebrows furrowed, and he slammed his fist against the flooring. “What is there ‘not to get’?! We’ll be starving unless we can find some sort of work to do.  I hate to say it, but this slacking off is starting to get on my nerves and you’re not helping by getting drunk.”</p><p>	“That’s not what I meant.” Bankotsu closed his eyes for a second, and then stretched his hand out in front of him before resting it against his lap. “I got my revenge, but for some reason it’s not good enough. In hindsight, I should’ve made that bastard suffer for what he did.” </p><p>	“Oh, I see.” Jakotsu then leaned his hand against his face. “Well, I don’t know what to say about that. I’ve never hated anyone that much in my life, so I can’t relate. Sorry.”</p><p>	“Don’t be. I’m fairly sure at this rate one of his sons will be after my head to avenge his honour.” Bankotsu chuckled. “So, I guess if he’s watching then I can make his suffering worse by besting them all one by one should they come after me.”</p><p>	“What about his daughter?” </p><p>	Bankotsu peered up. “What about her? I think I already made her cry enough when I killed her father… right in front of her.” he laid down and smirked. “But then again, it wouldn’t hurt to see her cry again after I put all the heads of her brothers on display after killing them.”</p><p>	He sprung back up as ideas started flooding in. “Oh! Maybe I can do this after breaking her heart… it would make Honotori weep in the netherworld for sure.”</p><p>	Jakotsu bit his lip initially, but then gave into the excitement. “Ooh, maybe then you can push her off a cliff so that she spends the next miserable seconds of her life wondering how it all went wrong!” he laughed. “Then she can go cry to daddy in the afterlife about it.”</p><p>	“I like how you think!” </p><p>	The two shared a hardy laugh, much to the disgusted expression on Renkotsu’s face when he walked in on that conversation. “That sounds like a complete waste of time. Instead of plotting to humiliate some noble girl, why don’t you put that mind to work in finding employment of sorts? I’m tired of having to tap into my savings, you know.”</p><p>	“It’ll be fine once we complete our next assignment. We just need to be careful… last thing I need is for either you or Jakotsu to die.” He was about to go on but was interrupted by the distinct sound of a nekomata meow approaching him. </p><p>	Out from the bushes was Kuroro, meowing happily as she rushed towards the platform.</p><p>	Kuroro hopped onto Bankotsu’s shoulder, rubbing against his face as she purred loudly. “Hey, it’s been a while. Were those soldiers mean to you after they took you from me?” he set the nekomata back down and knelt down. “I’m glad to see you’re alive and well, at least.”</p><p>	Sakuya finally caught up with Raiden. “I’m sorry, is she bothering you?” she asked as Kuroro then went to rejoin her owner. </p><p>	“Not at all. Have you been taking good care of her?” Bankotsu crossed his arms with a gentle smile. “You better be, otherwise, I’ll have to take her back.”</p><p>	She furrowed her brow and picked up Kuroro. “What do you mean, ‘take her back’?”</p><p>	“Kuroro was my nekomata once upon a time, but since she’s bonded to you, I’ll let you keep her on the condition that you treat her like royalty.” He sighed heavily. </p><p>	“Excuse me? I received her as a gift for completing my training as a Taijiya.” She protested. “So, even if she did run away from you… she’s mine now.”</p><p>	“I don’t intend to challenge your ownership; it’s a relief that she hasn’t been abused in my absence. As a taijiya I think you’d make better use of her anyway.” He turned back toward the Ryoden. “Well, I need to get some sleep. If you’re heading up north, then perhaps we’ll be on the same assignment. </p><p>	Jakotsu glared at Bankotsu. “I hope you’re not inviting her to join us.”</p><p>	Sakuya tilted her head. “I’m just a Taijiya on a mission. I have no interest in stealing assignments from you.” She eyed back at her wagon. “But, depending on where you guys are heading, I can give you a lift on my wagon. It’d be nice to have another soul to speak with.”</p><p>	Bankotsu turned back from going inside the ryoden. “Are you serious? You’ll really give us a lift?”</p><p>	She nodded. “Yeah, I just need to groom and feed my horse first. In the meantime, you can put your stuff on the cart.” She smiled. “I don’t mind. If you’re heading northeast, then I wouldn’t be going out of my way.”</p><p>	He looked over to Renkotsu. </p><p>	“Thank you very much. It would save us a lot of time if you were to do that for us. Would you mind if we were to put our weapons on the back of the wagon?” Renkotsu said, bowing his head. “We won’t touch any of your possessions of course.”</p><p>	“Sure.” She said as she approached the wagon to untack Raiden. Once Bankotsu approached the wagon, the sweet horse had started to rear up and pull away while. “What’s wrong?!” to her shock, he didn’t answer but instead yanked the lead away and galloped away with his tack still on.</p><p>	“Get back here!” she shouted as she ran after Raiden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>